


There's Nothing Better

by MyMy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I am so gross honestly, M/M, Prom, Promposal, fetus malum, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMy/pseuds/MyMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired entirely by <a href="http://vangohing.tumblr.com/post/142765511769">this post on tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothing Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michaelgordonclitoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelgordonclitoris/gifts).



> This is a thing I wrote in two hours for Maxy because they sent the screenshot of the post and told me to write malum lol  
> So this entirely their fault then. The title is from Sadie Hawkins Dance by Relient K because I love that song and why not?

Calum is laying on his bed staring between his PlayStation and his books piled carelessly on his desk. He has a trig assignment due tomorrow in class and some other homework but FIFA is right there. He’s just about to get up and turn on the tv when his phone starts blaring from his front pocket. All Time Low’s Dear Maria riff just for his best friend Michael.

He has to roll onto his back and fish in the pocket of his skinny jeans for it quickly before it cuts off and starts again. He pulls his phone out and can’t help smiling at the ridiculous picture of the two them taking up the screen behind Michael's name and a series of emojis. He slides his thumb over the screen.

“Hello?” 

“Calum! What are you doing right now?” Michael forgoes a regular greeting as per usual for their phone calls and jumps straight to the point. He sounds enthusiastic about it though so Calum relaxes into an easy smile and rest his head on his arm behind his head staring up at the ceiling.

“I was about to do my trig homework, Mikey. Why?” He lies.

“Okay well forget about that!” Michael laughs. “I have an important question!” 

“Okay?” Calum replies curiously. Michael is apparently very excited about whatever it is and that's transferring to Calum just a little. He's bouncing his socked toes again his bed as he waits for what Michael has to tell him.

“What color should my tie and shit be for prom?” Michael asks. Calum pauses.  
It's not exactly what he was expecting. He doesn't know what he was but it wasn't a prom question that for sure. He didn't even know Michael was planning on going to prom. They're both juniors this year and when they had talked about it was in a mostly joking way about getting their nails done and finding the right dress.

“Umm, I don’t know dude?” Calum words it curiously because he's actually pretty stumped by Michael's enthusiasm leading up to the question.

“Well I mean I have to match you right?” He fires back matching Calum's tone. “Shit I don’t know anything about prom are we supposed match since we're dudes? Is that still a thing?” Michael's rambling know and Calum is even more confused.

“Wait wait, Mikey! Since when are we going to prom?” Calum asks exasperated. He's sitting up on his bed now and takes his phone away from his ear to look at it incredulously like Michael will see it somehow if he does.

When pushes the phone back against his ear it's silent on the other line. Calum would ask if he was still there but here's some ruffling like Michael just fell down into his bed like he always does. It's silent for a moment longer and Calum is starting to get worried but he hears Michael sigh and then very quietly like he wasn’t supposed to hear. 

A very heartfelt:

“Shit. I forgot to ask.”

Calum pauses again to let the implications of that sink in and then he has try his hardest to keep from giggling down the phone. He's successful for all of ten seconds before he's wheezing into the speaker and laughing so hard he curls into his knees like an armadillo.

He hears Michael whining at him to shut up and fuck off when he keeps giggling.

“I’m hanging up now, oh my god.” Michael says loudly over Calum’s laughter. 

“Wait! No! I’m sorry, Mikey! I’m sorry! It's not funny!” Calum yelps though he's still fighting back chuckles as he tries to reign in his voice.

“I can’t believe this.” Michael deadpans and if Calum didn’t know Michael would actually hang up on him he’d keep laughing but he bites his lips hard and takes a deep breath through his nose.

“It’s okay, Michael. I promise.” Calum says sincerely.

“No it’s not!” Michael groans. “ This is stupid as fuck and embarrassing.” Calum can tell through the phone that his best friend is honestly distressed about the situation. He pulls the phone to his chest and has to giggle one more time before he can reply to Michael.

“Hey, it’s okay dude. You can just like ask me now.” Calum smiles at his bedroom wall like he can’t keep it off his face and waits for Michael’s reply.

“What?” Michael asks quietly. 

“Just do it right now. Ask me to prom!” Calum sits up a little a straighter and can’t really keep the teasing tone entirely out of his voice.

“Oh fuck off, Cal!” Michael exclaims.

“No seriously! You have to do it now! Ask me!” Calum enthuses. “If you don’t I’ll do it tomorrow at school in the middle of the courtyard during break.” Calum threatens. He doesn’t mean it because he’d never actually try to embarrass Michael for real but Michael doesn’t have to know that.

“Fine, shut up!” Michael pauses to clear his throat. “Calum?” he asks sweetly.

“Yes Michael?” Calum bites his lip and can’t control the smile spreading across his face now. He kinda wants to laugh again but now because he’s struck with how giddy this actually makes him feel.

“Will you go to prom with me? Pretty please?” Michael has a smile back in his tone and Calum’s cheeks are hurting from his own grin.

“I mean I don’t know,” Calum pretends to think about it “I’m a pretty busy guy, yknow?” he wrinkles his nose up playfully even though Michael can’t see him.

“No, I changed my mind. I don’t even wanna go anymore.” Michael says sarcastically. And Calum can’t help the laughter that bubbles out of him at that.

“Yes Michael I’ll go to prom with you.” Calum says through giggles and he hears Michael’s relieved laughter joining in on the other side. 

Like Calum would have actually said no.

They quiet down and Calum is laying back down on his bed like before and smiling like an absolute loon but he doesn’t care. There’s a lull in the conversation and then Michael pulls in a big breath. 

“So what colors are we going to wear?” Michael says completely seriously. 

They both burst into another fit of giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> So three fics in three days what? lmao You can come talk to me/request things on [tumblr!](http://codependentmalum.tumblr.com) and comments/kudos are v v appreciated! :)


End file.
